Current generation video gaming systems (e.g., a video game console, at least one video game controller, and a video game application or algorithm) allow users to play DVDs, access the internet, and utilize motion tracking to enhance video game play. Some video game systems also include camera systems to automatically take photographs of users during gaming sessions.
The trend of video gaming has been to provide the user with an enhanced gaming experience by improving video graphics, improving audio processing, providing internet play, providing basic motion tracking, and increasing social interactions of the game users with one another. Therefore, many video game systems provide automatic photograph sharing capabilities. These video game systems can automatically capture and share photographs of a user with the co-users involved in a gaming session. However, in some situations, a user may not wish to have these photographs shared with certain co-users.